Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention pertains to a laminate sheet comprising an adhesive layer with an embossed surface, by laying the adhesive layer on a release layer formed on a thermoplastic film having a roughened surface by embossing treatment. More specifically, the present invention concerns a laminate sheet having a thin film of a pressure sensitive adhesive, characterized in that a surface of an embossed thermoplastic polyethylene film is subjected to a release treatment to form the release layer, on which the adhesive layer is superimposed, whereby the embossed shapes are transferred from the release layer to the adhesive layer, thus preventing the formation of air pockets between the laminated adhesive layer and the subject sheet and the detachment of the adhesive layer from the subject during a laminating process.
With the intention of preventing the formation of air pockets between a laminate film and a subject sheet and the detachment of the laminated layer from the subject sheet, use has been typically made of thermoplastic films embossed with various shapes, for instance, laminate PE films comprising grooves continuously formed in a longitudinal direction or in both of a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction thereof.
However, such laminate films should be subjected to hot laminating process when the film is laminated on the subject. In addition, the above films are disadvantageous in terms of poor printability and adhesiveness.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention is to alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art and to provide a laminate sheet having a pressure sensitive adhesive layer laminated thereon. The laminate sheet is drastically increased in adhesiveness while a function of preventing the formation of air bubbles is maintained at the same level as in conventional laminate films. The sheet can be subjected to a cold laminating process, by transferring embossed shapes on a polyethylene film onto the adhesive layer to roughen the adhesive layer face.